


Vive Regina

by impossibilities



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortality, Kings & Queens, This was just a short story idea i came up with, i don't have anywhere else to post this, it's definitely not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibilities/pseuds/impossibilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I typed this on a 3 hour car ride and I felt like posting it. It's really not very good at all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vive Regina

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on a 3 hour car ride and I felt like posting it. It's really not very good at all.

She looked down at her hands in wonder. The entire universe was in her palms.

"I...I'm so sorry. This is wonderful, it really is, but I just...I can't. I can't…" she stammered, and then ran.

"Wait! Anna!" The man cried out to her, but she was already long gone.

Anna stopped once she was clear of the house to catch her breath. She had accepted Endrick's deal without even considering the consequences. The man had saved her life and offered her the world. Who was she to decline? When she had held the swirling constellations, planets, and galaxies, she realized what it meant. She would be queen of not only the Earth, but the entire universe. That was a responsibility too large for one person, or even two, and especially not her. She could still feel the power swirling around inside of her, but forced it down and made it dormant. Anna knew what she had to do, but loathed herself for it. She turned and walked reluctantly back into the house.

Endrick stood morosely, his back to the door. "Back so soon?" he asked quietly.

"I need you to take it back. All of it, Endrick, I can’t do this. I'm so sorry. When I accepted I thought-"

"You thought what? That you could handle it? I told you not to. I warned you. But you fell right into the trap." He turned to look at Anna with a dark mask cloaking his features.

Anna's mouth went dry. "Trap?"

The man turned. "Anna. I even liked you. It's a shame it had to be like this." He took a step closer. "If it makes you feel any better, I truly am sorry."

"Endrick tell me what's going on. Now!" The girl was terrified.

He sighed. "You know what I am. King of the universe, anything I could possibly want in the palm of my hand, and above all...immortal." Endrick was very close to Anna at this point. "Do you have any idea how old I am? I don't. I lost count at 150,000. I was human once. I thought this would be an incredible idea - king of the entire universe and never dying? Sounds like heaven! I did not anticipate just how long forever was. Watching everyone and everything you've ever loved die in front of you? Causing some of them? I'm just...I'm tired, Anna. I'm old, and tired, and I just want a rest. One that I will never get, because one of the "perks" of this job is that you don't need to, and therefore can't, sleep. Ever. So…" He looked into the girl's eyes. "I made you my apprentice without you knowing. I've taught you everything I can, and now you are to take my place. I'm sorry, Anna. I am so sorry." As he spoke, his face visibly began to shrivel and grow older. He sat down on his bed. "I need you to promise me something," he croaked weakly.

"Why should I promise you anything? This is the worst trick you could have possibly pulled. I owe you nothing," she fumed in horror.

"Please….just promise me you will try your best. This isn't something you can mess up out of spite or an unwillingness to perform your job. Billions upon billions of lives are at stake, not just your own for once."

Anna stood speechless as the man breathed in deeply, and then released the last breath he would ever take.


End file.
